It's too late to be sorry
by Arlequinn
Summary: What if Sonic wasn't fast enough?


**It's too late to be sorry...**

- What have I done to deserve this!

I screamed, that only serving to make me see how the place where I was, was empty, and also dark, I couldn't see anything beyond my nose, but I could feel the shackles, they were around my wrists and ankles, I also felt no wall behind me, it was like I was stuck in the middle of the "room". Suddenly I heard paces coming for me, it was dark, but still a chill came down my spine, as if I knew that, whatever was coming for me, wasn't going to be good, and so I waited there, until the paces were so loud that I knew "it" was in front of me, or at least pretty close, "it" went closer, so close that I could feel it's breath. I looked up and saw two gloomy red eyes, that was all I could see, a shadow with red eyes, which looked at me as if they were froze in place, the chill in my spine came back as I heard a button being pressed, a way too bright light turned on right above me and the light, I looked down, my eyes were too sensitive at the moment to look up.

**- **Do the spotlights hurt the mighty Sonic the Hedgehog...?

A harsh, yet familiar voice came from the "shadow", I looked up and I wasn't prepared for what I was to see... I was froze in place and couldn't breathe, there was corpses all around me, not normal corpses... My friends corpses, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, even Shadow, and all of them stared at me with white eyes, in their faces was their last emotion before going forever... They were scared.

After some time looking around me, I turned my attention to the one standing in front of me, to my surprise, the "shadow" was also no stranger to me... It was Tails, my long lost friend... Or so I thought? He was standing right in front of me, but... He didn't quite look like Tails, his fur was gray and bloody, and his eyes looked like plain black holes, with red pupils... And had he cried blood...? I don't know how much time I stayed there, just staring at him, but I guess it was enough time, because he asked me a question after some time.

- Do you... Not recognize a old... Friend?** - **His voice was unsettling, it was like cutting wood down... It couldn't be my friend, It couldn't be Tails...

But yet I said:

- What happened to you?

He gave one step back, as if just hearing my voice would hurt him, then he turned his red eyes to me again, and slowly raised his hands, pointing at my wrists, I followed his gaze and saw that the shackles around my wrists and ankles were attached to some kind of machine, and besides Tails rested a single rusted lever, which had blood on it.

- I thought that... Our friendship would be forever... And that it would never, ever end. - Tails suddenly said, I returned my gaze to him.

- But it is forever, you are right here, just let me go and we can be friends again! I didn't know why I screamed, I guess deep down I knew what was going to happen.

- Then, when Eggman kidnapped me, I was sure you... Were going to come and rescue me in no time... - He continued, was he even listening to me?

- Tails, I tried to, but when I got there... It had already happened...

I looked down, just remembering that time made my heart sunk, it was sad not having Tails around, very sad...

- LIAR!- He suddenly screamed at me

- I stayed there on that dungeon, waiting for you, but you never came! YOU NEVER CAME TO RESCUE ME!

Tails never screamed at me, he never went so angry before, I froze in place, I was just shocked.

- And so you ask now... What happened to me? Well, I guess you are about to find out soon enough... Friend.

He started laughing, normally I would love Tails laugh, but this time his laugh just made me feel scared for my life, again, I guess I knew deep down what was going to happen next... With one single stroke he flipped the lever and the machines started running, the shackles were being pushed in by then, making my arms and legs be pulled by then, in no time it looked like I was going to be ripped in two by those machines, I was sure my shoulder was broken by that time, the pain was absurd, and in my last breath I screamed:

- Tails, I'm sorry!

I screamed as loud as I could before my legs and arms were separated from my torso, and my blood spattered across the room, together with my insides... It surely was not a nice sight. Tails slowly approached my lifeless body and spoke:

- It's... Too late to be sorry...


End file.
